One of a Kind Design
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: Have you ever wanted something so bad,you'd do anything to win? Kurt, an intern at Vogue is given the chance of a lifetime. Will he succeed and fulfill his dreams or will Olivia, the local devious bitch thwart his work? AU. Eventual Klaine. Enjoy my wild imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee or the characters in this story. They are entirely the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy.

**Author's Note:** First story ever, so be nice please. This was something that just came to me one day so I decided it needed to be written.

Story takes place early season 4 when Kurt is first interning. Blaine and Kurt were broken up well before he left for New York. Kurt did not get into NYADA.

Now, on with the show!

Echoing snaps sound on the cement as Kurt hurried up the steps of the building in his favorite designer boots. A typical routine to work had whirled into a morning from hell as one unfortunate event strung along another in its wake. First the alarm clock met an untimely death, and he nearly got run over three times crossing streets; one of those times causing him to spill scalding mocha on his shirt. To put into simple terms, his mood was at a boiling point. His outstretched hand reached the cool metal handle and pulled the glass door open easily. He sighed as he walked briskly through the lobby to the elevator. His patience was wearing thin, so when he pushed the button to go up, he huffed at the glacial speed of the elevator.

"Hmm someone is in a fantastic mood this morning. Did you find out that your fashion sense is equivalent to that of a blind hobo?" The voice was icy and cruel.

'Great, just what I need this early in the morning; one hard core dose of bitch.' Kurt thought as he turned and glared at the smirking girl beside him.

Olivia Lucerrelli, had been working at as an intern just as long as he had. She was tall with a super thin body, long black shiny hair engulfing her shoulders, eyes the color of envy, sun kissed skin, and was by far the biggest spoiled brat he had ever met, even in consideration of the "Old Rachel". Santana's, Quinn's, or Coach Sylvester's harsh commits and attitude couldn't compare to this she devil. Not to mention Sugar, who was never this stuck up about her wealthy heritage.

"Good morning, Olivia. To what do I owe this extreme torture?" Kurt snapped back rushing into the elevator before her. Olivia slinked in to stand beside him, escalating the urge of an eye roll from Kurt. She smirked up at him, hands on her hips.

"Oh you just looked like you were having a hard morning. I'm just here to remind you that you have no future in this business, and you will prove as much a failure here as your singing career." Kurt looked over at her, an icy glare seeping through his pores. Olivia grinned at him, then, at the signaling ding, tossed her long hair into his face and exited the elevator making sure to swing her hips in the process.

Kurt ground his teeth together as he watched her turn down the hallway towards her little office. He stepped out of the elevator with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes temporarily in a desperate act of calming his boiling temper. Running his hand down the side of his face, he began his short walk to the small office he occupied, down the hall from Ms. Wright's.

As always, his little walk was made much longer by the constant flow of stop and go. Interns and designers alike stopped him to ask his advice on possibly products, his assistance in a fashion disaster, and to speak to him in general. Kurt loved that everyone here desired his expertise when it came to the fashion industry. Caitlin, the new blond, petite designer, stopped him in desperation due to an outfit with a mismatching belt and a deadline in two minutes. Kurt looked the item over and quickly whisked away the scarf that was overloading the ensemble and placed the belt at the waste.

"Wah la! No more scarf equals balanced color scheme." Kurt smiled fondly at his work, looking over at Caitlin who was admiring the new outfit happily.

"Thank you Kurt. I swear if you weren't here I would so have been fired already!" Caitlin said enthusiastically, quickly hugging him and running down the hallway to demonstrate the design for Sarah. Kurt watched her as she hurried down the hallway. She reminded him so much of Brittany, he occasionally wondered if they were long lost sisters.

Kurt walked up to the glass double doors and pushed it open with exasperation. Morgan, the receptionist looked up as he entered. Her expression was curious at first, however morphed into apologetic when she caught his expression.

"Bad morning?"

"The worst," Kurt replied plopping into his chair and deliberately ignoring the flickering red light signaling important phone calls.

Morgan stood up from her desk, walked over to the counter and poured a fresh cup of coffee. She turned looking at the distressed young man sitting with his head resting in his hands. She walked over to his desk setting the steaming cup down in front of him, and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked up at her wearily. She released his hands and hurried back to her desk to wheel her office chair over to his desk. He grabbed the cup; holding the warm porcelain in his hands seemed to calm him a little. As he took a drink he closed his eyes, with one final sigh he opened his eyes to an expectant Morgan sitting beside him with her head resting on her palm as she stared him down.

"Why don't you lay all your woes on me, then you might relax a little," she said gently, reaching forward to brush a few stray hairs from his forehead and scooting her chair slightly closer. Kurt grimaced, looking down at the coffee in his hands contemplating his morning and whether he truly wanted to unleash that beast on Morgan. He looked up at her gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling brightly at him and resting her hand on his arm gently. "Rachel giving you more trouble this morning?"

Kurt looked down at his mug as if the answers to all his problems would be swirling amongst the brown liquid radiating warmth through his fingers. "No, not Rachel. Olivia." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue was like poison. He felt his anger flare up full force. Placing the cup down carefully on his desk, making sure that he wouldn't knock it over onto his keyboard accidentally, Kurt stood up from his chair and began pacing.

"I mean what is her deal with me. Ever since I started here, she's made it her personal business to ruin everything I do, and take credit for things that I've done exceptional on. I'm seriously sick of it."

Morgan watched a fuming Kurt wander back in forth across the office floor, throwing up his hands in emphasis, pointing at inanimate objects as though they were small children he was punishing, and speaking so fast and loud that even Morgan, who offered a listening ear at least once a week for the poor, overly stressed guy, couldn't keep up.

"….the worst part is he's still so important to me. I mean I know that I shouldn't, but I feel guilty. What do I do?" Kurt's sudden stop in speech brought Morgan out of her daze that was attempting to keep up with Kurt's intense bipolar moment. She looked up to find him staring at her with a look indecipherable. There was sadness, frustration, love, and anger. What on earth brought on all of these emotions at once?

"I'm sorry Kurt. You were talking way to fast, what was that?" Morgan offered with a look of desperation on her face.

Kurt looked at the young woman leaning against his desk. Morgan was an amazing person, aside from Rachel, she was his best friend. He sighed in defeat and mumbled a simple, "nothing, wasn't important, just rambling." Kurt walked back to his desk and hugged Morgan tightly. She hugged him just as tight and leaned back to look him in the face. The warm smile she provided made Kurt feel a little better. He smiled back then released her and they sat down at their respective office desks.

Kurt sighed heavily as he peering down at the blinking red dot illuminating the small square plastic surrounding it. He picked up the phone and placed the receiver to his ear. Just as he was about to speak to whomever was so desperate to contact the fashion agency, a sharp "Stop what you are doing, and come to the main floor. NOW!" Kurt looked over to see his boss, Isabelle Wright standing in the doorway staring at him with a look of intense excitement, and was that….fear? Kurt nodded as she turned and hurried down the hallway hollering at the various interns rushing around with coffee, paperwork, and those taking phone calls to drop what they were doing immediately and join her in the lobby ASAP. Kurt stood, looking over at a surprised Morgan. They exchanged a look of curiosity as they left their desks and hurried down the hallway after their boss.

As they reached the main floor, Kurt looked around. There were about sixteen interns total standing against the walls or sitting on plush couches, loveseats, and arm chairs.

"What do you think is going on?" Morgan whispered into Kurt's ear once all the interns had made their way through the glass double doors and placed themselves around the room. Kurt was about to answer when the double doors were flung open suddenly. Every head snapped up to stare at the doorway in surprise and a collective gasp sounded throughout the room. Kurt stared in shock at the doorway; he felt his blood run cold and his heart stop.

"Vallilera!" he whispered.

Kurt couldn't breathe. The woman was dressed to the nines in designer clothing from head to toe, clutching a thick, glossy, professional portfolio. She looked around the room of young faces with pursed lips. Kurt watched her eyes roam over the interns like they were going to be her next meal. Her eyes paused on him. He stared straight in to intense icy blue; his heart rate sped up a little as she scrutinized him carefully then moved on with her silent evaluation. Kurt let out a huge breath he'd apparently been holding and he watched the woman march to the front of the room, heels sounding on the marble floor. She stopped next to Isabelle and the women turned to face the room at large; Isabelle looking more nervous than a drug dealer caught in a donut shop full of cops, and Vallilera impatient and annoyed.

Isabelle raised her hands as she spoke, "Everyone, I would like you to meet famous French designer, Clarisse Vallilera."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee or the characters in this story. They are entirely the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy.

**Author's Note:** First story ever, so be nice please. This was something that just came to me one day so I decided it needed to be written.

Story takes place early season 4 when Kurt is first interning. Blaine and Kurt were broken up well before he left for New York. Kurt did not get into NYADA.

Now, on with the show!

The room filled with collective murmurs almost immediately after Isabelle's introduction of Ms. Vallilera. Kurt, wide eyed, turned to look back at Morgan behind him. Her face was a mirror image of his. Why on earth was this top fashion designer bothering herself with them anyway? Kurt's mind was reeling with scenarios ranging from some kind of fashion inspection performed by Vallilera herself, to the possibility that this great mind had hit rock bottom and was forced into seeking fresh ideas from young interns of the industry. He was snapped out of his reverie as Isabelle hushed the room.

"Quiet down everyone, please. I know you are all excited to be in the presence of one of the best in the industry," She said cheerily, offering a warm smile towards Vallilera, who responded with a sneer at the group of energetic interns. Isabelle's cheery mood diminished almost immediately. She turned back to face the room, clearing her throat she began her explanation.

"Thank you all for joining us this afternoon. I know we are all very excited but I will ask all of you to please keep some of the energy contained for the time being," Isabelle said, looking over at a group of girls whispering back and forth. They fell silent at the strict look Isabelle gave them. She continued, "Ms. Vallilera has a proposition for all of you. This will be a once in a lifetime chance, so take it seriously. Now, I will turn it over to Ms. Vallilera to explain more. Ms. Vallilera?" Isabelle gestured a hand towards the stiff woman before stepping back a few feet, somewhat out of the radiating cloud of intimidation. Kurt watched Isabelle for a minute. She gave a sigh of relief and seemed to visibly relax once out of the spot light. Her eyes were on Vallilera's back; like a cornered animal calculating her predator's next move with careful evaluation. He smiled; while she was a great fashion mind, Isabelle became overwhelmed when put on the spot. He pitied the woman for having to stand up there next to such a frightening woman.

"Thank you, Ms. Wright. Now, you are all being offered the opportunity to try your hand at designing on your own." The thick French accent drawing Kurt from his thoughts. His eyes flew back to Vallilera who was speaking now with a flourish of heavily accented words flowing together.

"I will give each of you a chance to come up with an outfit by tomorrow afternoon to impress me with. I shall choose two of you to design a line of clothing to demonstrate to me one week from tomorrow. Those two individuals will create a full line of clothing in one week and demonstrate them to me using models, their own design, and a full presentation in front of the entire company. The winner will be given the chance to join me in Paris for the annual gala and fashion show demonstrating ideas from around the world to the top international designers. At the fashion show, their designs would be modeled and bid on." Ms. Vallilera paused here, her demeanor turning cold suddenly. Her eyes roamed the room scrutinizing each person as though their present was insulting her.

"There will be rules to ensure a clean winner. First, the designs will be your own work. There will be no taking credit for other designers or interns here. Second, the two competitors will be expected to make their own designs from their own material and supply suitable models for the occasion. And third, I will not tolerate any sabotage between competitors. The culprit will be reprimanded and fired from immediately. I will also see personally that that person never work in the fashion industry ever again." The room was uncomfortably silent as Ms. Vallilera finished looking immensely proud of her proposition and menacing threats.

"Alright, everyone remember Ms. Vallilera is giving you 24 hours to come up with something amazing, so get to it! Good luck and you are dismissed," Isabelle said happily with a flourish of her hands.

The room was buzzing with energetic chatter as everyone suddenly was jumping up and rushing out of the room headed for the elevators, talking animatedly to each other, or calling who knows about the occurrence. The atmosphere seemed to be pulsing with excitement throughout the room at the offered opportunity. Kurt grinned over at Morgan who looked pleasantly surprised and excited about the whole situation. His mind was reeling with ideas of excellent pieces to demonstrate to Ms. Vallilera. His grin grew immensely when he looked over at Isabelle, who had been watching him and Morgan. She winked at him and smiled before turning back to their honored guest and offering to take the woman to lunch. Kurt watched them both leave through the front glass doors. He sighed, taking Morgan's hand in his arm and began walking through the throng of people attempting to get back to the elevators.

"So, am I right in assuming you will try for the prize then," Morgan asked from behind him. Kurt shoved his way through a group blocking the elevators. Once they had made it safely inside, turned to answer Morgan's question.

"Of course. It's a once in a lifetime shot. I would die to be able to design in Paris. Screw NYADA, this is my shot at fame," he said with determination. Morgan grinned back at him with a knowing look in her eyes. He was about to say more when a loud snap sounded on the elevator floor. The heel's impact on the floor was deliberate to announce the owner's presence to the other two.

Kurt turned to find, once again, Olivia slinking into the elevator with them. He glared daggers at her smug smile. She walked in and stood right beside him, rubbing shoulders. A few more interns hurried over to jump in the elevator with them when Olivia shot her hand out and shut the doors with an evil grin at the dejected interns.

"That was rude and uncalled for," Morgan said annoyed. She peered around Kurt, glaring daggers at the stuck up princess.

"Oh please. They are so not worth of the air I breathe," Olivia said simply, checking her manicure absent mindedly. She looked up at the two, zeroing in on Kurt standing slightly in front of Morgan; whether it be to protect her from Olivia's venomous words or keep her from attacking Olivia was uncertain.

"So Hummel, you probably think you have an inkling of a shot at winning this little competition?" Her voice sickly sweet. The elevator dinged, singling their arrival to the second floor.

"Besides, as if you should even try. I am obviously going to win easy. Ms. Vallilera should just hand the trophy over now to save time."Oliva said flipping her hair towards the two.

"What makes you think that your bitch attitude and cookie cutter designs will impress the likes of a great mind like Vallilera? Besides the only line you could possibly invent and relate to would be only suitable strippers and prostitutes alike," Kurt snapped back. Olivia froze mid step. Morgan gripped his arm tight making him look over at her. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. She shook her head 'no' repeatedly while chancing glances at Olivia, who still standing in the doorway of the elevator. Olivia spun on her heel to face Kurt again. Her eyes shone with something that made Kurt cringe slightly.

"Is that so? Well at least I have the quality of sex appeal to work with. What do you have? Rejection. Failure. Loneliness. Not to mention your incredibly horrible sense of fashion, limited creativity, and dry personality. It's no wonder Isabelle showed you pity and handed you the internship since you clearly can't make it on your own terms. How's NYADA? Oh that's right, you were turned down flat and thrown out on your ass due to your seriously lacking talents. Well, Hummel if you thought I was going to go easy on you before, consider this the warning; Hurricane Olivia is headed your way, so you may as well kiss your chances at making it here in the big city good bye and return to your sad life back in Illinois. I'm sure their all dying for the chance to finally set you 'straight'."

Olivia glared full force, letting her words sink in. Kurt's blood was boiling and he was ready to explode in a fit of rage, however never got the chance sine Olivia spun on her heel again, whipping her hair into his face and sauntered down the hallway away from them. Kurt saw red, his fists were tight balls, and his stomach was acid. How dare she open wounds and bring up things that have nothing to do with her!

The elevator doors closed with a gradual click. Kurt slumped back against the wall. Morgan rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. His mind was racing. 'Failure? No, he's a star and this was his chance to show everyone.' He stood straighter with a new determination.

"Kurt, don't pay attention to what she says. She doesn't have a millimeter of the talent you do. She's jealous and inconsiderate and rude and a total bitch and-." Kurt placed a finger over Morgan's lips to stop her ramble. She looked up at him in surprise, but relaxed when she saw the grin he was wearing.

"Don't worry Morgan. Olivia is not going to get to me. I'm going to show that wannabe a thing or two about messing with a Hummel." Kurt looked proud and full of drive. Morgan grinned back and pulled him through the door as the elevator opened to their floor. They walked through the offices full of interns hard at work on their creations. He smiled as material was streaming behind people running around, measuring tapes were strewn around the floor, desks, and around people's necks, and a constant chatter sounded all the way down the hall way.

They reached the door to their shared office and Kurt opened it, gesturing for Morgan to go in before him. She thanked him and they walked through the doorway. Morgan retreated to her desk, once again picking up her head set and pushing the red light on her phone to answer calls.

"Hello, you've reached . My name is Morgan, how can I direct your call?" Morgan started to type away furiously as she spoke with whoever was on the phone. She looked over at Kurt who was just now putting on his headset with a sigh. He looked conflicted, but she couldn't unravel that mystery now. She turned her attention back to the voice speaking rapidly in her ear.

Kurt sat across the room watching Morgan work furiously. She was an incredible person; avid worker, great friend, and genuine person. He smiled to himself while he pushed the ear set back around his head. Sighing heavily his mind returned to the confrontation with Olivia earlier. Did he even have a chance in the world? Why would someone like Clarisse Vallilera take his work over anyone else's? Given his past with rejection and failures he found it hard to actually find motivation to fight the good fight. He pressed the blinking red light, succumbing to the entrails of people unknown demanding time from him.

'Maybe if I can come up with something great I might have a shot at it.' Kurt smiled, sipping his coffee before addressing the caller with a renewed friendliness in his voice.

The key scraped in the lock and the door slid open easily. It had been a long day at work. As Kurt stepped into his shared apartment, he spotted Rachel in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious. His stomach growled loudly making him laugh lightly. Rachel turned around to see her roommate setting his messenger bag down by the door and hanging up his coat and scarf. She smiled, New York was everything she hoped for and with Kurt here with here it was the cherry on top. He looked up at his grinning roommate and made his way into the kitchen to find out what smelled so delectable.

"Hey there. How was work today? Anything exciting happen?" Rachel asked while stirring the alfredo sauce in the pan before her. She looked over at him expectantly. Kurt was currently munching on a piece of French bread. He swallowed and looked up at her.

"It was a good day actually. We are all, meaning the interns, getting a chance to design something for the Clarisse Vallilera. The winner will get to take their designs to Paris next month." His excitement built with every word. Rachel squealed and hugged him tight.

"Oh my God! Kurt, this is it. You are totally going to win and become a world famous designer!" She said enthusiastically. Kurt looked at her suspiciously. 'Rachel Berry saying that someone other than herself would be famous?'

"Thanks Rach. I appreciate it...," His words trailed off. Rachel looked at him; while he was still smiling, the excitement didn't touch his eyes. She decided to pry later, the poor guy looked starved. She handed him their plates and silverware. He took them smiling back at her and went into the dining area to set the table. Rachel turned back to the stove stirring the sauce once more before tasting the spoon. She grabbed hot pads out of the drawer and tossed them to Kurt, who was walking back into the kitchen after setting the dishes out on the table. He caught them midair, turning back around to place them on the table. Rachel followed with the pan of chicken alfredo. Setting it down carefully on the hot pad, Rachel hurried back into the kitchen, grabbing a server for the pasta and the bowl of French bread she'd cut up earlier. Kurt looked over at her as she walked back over to the table setting the items down. He smiled gratefully at the bounty before him.

They ate while discussing their days. Rachel telling Kurt all about the horrible dance instructor Cassandra July and how her vocal lessons were going great. Kurt told Rachel all about Vallilera's visit and the competition. They laughed, ate, and talked until they polished off their food completely.

Kurt stood taking his and Rachel's plates to the sink. He returned grabbing more dishes, walking back to the sink and began washing them. Rachel took the remaining items from the table and began putting them away. She put the salad dressing back in the fridge, turning slowly, carefully towards Kurt. That look of uncertainty and discourage had returned.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Trust me I'm the best at faking emotions and I can see right through that façade of happiness." Rachel said folding her arms over her chest. Kurt looked up from the dishes over at her. His expression was full of surprise; he appeared as though he'd just been caught. He sighed setting the dish he was currently washing down on the towel next to the sink to dry. He turned away from the sink drying his hands on a towel before looking over at and expectant Rachel.

"Long story short; Olivia," He replied simply glaring at nothing in particular. Rachel relaxed and walked over to him.

"Bad day, I take it. What did she do today?" She asked sympathetically, resting a hand on his arm.

"Well for starters, the day didn't exactly start great, then I have to deal with her this morning in the elevator, then after isabelle announced the competition and dismissed us, once again had to deal with her in the elevator. She is such a bitch. Worse than Santana ever was." Kurt said, his voice dripping with venom. Rachel nodded beside him having had this kind of conversation often ever since Kurt started interning at

"So what did she say today that got you so riled up?" She sincerely hoped her curiosity wasn't going to step on any toes. Instead of the expected accusatory look and storm away, Kurt simply looked at the floor.

"Well for starters, she didn't hesitant to remind me of my failures, my sexuality, and the fact that I'm incompetent compared to her." His voice was small and dejected. Rachel looked at him, her heart breaking. Back home Kurt was incredible and fought for everything he wanted. He looked completely defeated here and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She walked forward, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Kurt, you are NOT a failure. You are amazing and who cares about your sexuality. That's what makes you the most fabulous best friend in the world. Besides you've got this. I know you will come up with something incredible. If you can single handedly, not only save me from my ridiculous high school wardrobe and transform Carole's closet from nothing but jeans to designer ware, there is nothing this wannabe can throw at you that will stop you from being the best." She pulled back and looked up at him. He gave her a watery smile and she reached up and kissed his cheek gently. They both laughed and Rachel handed him a tissue.

"Come on, this calls for inspiration and great movies!" Rachel grabbed his arm and hurried into the living room. She went straight to the movie collection to decide on the best movie while Kurt pulled out the cheesecake Rachel had bought for dessert and brought it over with two forks sticking in it. They sat there watching movies, eating cheesecake and brain storming the best outfit for Kurt to present for Ms. Vallilera.

Kurt lay in bed that night mulling over the outfit he would be sporting tomorrow for Vallilera. He desperately hoped it would be enough. He knew it was a long shot but the reasoning behind it might be enough to show her that he was a good contender for inspiration and creativity. He looked over at his dresser where the outfit laid freshly pressed, clean, and crisp ready for him tomorrow. He laid his head back on his pillow, wiggling around to get comfortable. Gradually he felt his eyes slide closed as his mind swirled into darkness as sleep overtook his body.

The next day found Kurt in his office chair waiting impatiently for the clock to strike four o'clock. Today was the day. Today would determine if he had a chance in this industry after all. His hands wouldn't stop fidgeting with the items on his desk. He had organized and reorganized the folders of paperwork three times, dusted the pictures, cleaned his computer screen, and organized his desk drawers several times over the past three hours. He was currently organizing his pens by size and color. A red pen rolled away from him as he set the blue down next to the black one. He reached for it before it could roll off the desk, however something warm and firm caught his hand in mid grab. His watched the red pen teeter on the edge of the desk and finally succumb to gravity and drop to the ground bouncing twice before rolling under his chair.

His eyes shot up to the something holding his hand. A hand with pink fingernails and a beautiful blue bracelet. He followed that wrist to a fore arm, to an elbow, to a shoulder, to a neck, and finally to a face. Morgan was watching him carefully while she held fast to his wrist. He looked up at her innocently making her sigh in exasperation and release his wrist. She folded her arms across her chest looking down him with one eye brow cocked. He merely sat back in his chair staring down at his lap while biting his bottom lip.

"Kurt, I know you're nervous, but seriously you need to try to calm down. Honestly if you continue this way you are going to psych yourself out." Morgan said simply, watching him carefully.

Kurt knew she was right. His jitteriness was not helping the situation in the least. He felt lost though. He had brain stormed all night with Rachel and he knew the design they put together was totally fabulous but what Olivia said yesterday was weighing on his mind. He needed to execute his mini presentation perfectly and show his skills to be exceptional.

Giving up on her initial mode of berating the poor guy so as to show him he had nothing to worry about, Morgan pushed her hand against his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up a little startled, apparently having forgotten her presence momentarily.

"Come on, lets go get some lunch." Morgan said much more in character now. She smiled when he looked skeptical, "Ah come on! I'll buy!"

That seemed to do the trick because Kurt suddenly grinned back and nodded his approval. Morgan ran back over to her desk, closing the desktop, grabbed her purse and cell phone. She turned around just as Kurt was sliding his phone into his pocket. Kurt walked over to the door and opened it, Morgan slipped through while giving him a wink. They walked down the hallway arm in arm arguing playfully about where they would eat for lunch.

'Maybe food will some stress off my mind,' Kurt thought to himself as he watched Morgan hail a taxi and they both climbed in.

Isabelle stood up from her desk, just having received the call that Ms. Vallilera had arrived. She hurried out to Morgan and Kurt's offices. Pulling open the glass door she looked over at Kurt, who was currently typing like a mad man with the phone to his ear and his head down staring at a piece of paper on the desk. She walked over grabbing the phone off his shoulder and holding it to her ear.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Hummel will have to get back to you. We have a very important event to attend at the moment. Thank you for your time and money." Isabelle said sweetly before hanging up on the person. She looked at Kurt, he was sporting a look of pure shock, fear, and admiration all at once. She grinned, leaning over, she placed a finger under his chin and closed his gaping mouth with a snap. He blushed slightly before sitting up straighter in his chair.

"It's time then? She's here?" he asked timidly. Was he really ready for all this?

"Yes, she just arrived. So grab your designs and let go. Kurt nodded his head, repeating "Ok" over and over again as he sprinted around his area finding every garment he needed. Morgan and Isabelle watched with amusement at Kurt's antics of sheer pain.

"Ok, I think I have everything. I think….wait did I grab- oh never mind it's right here. " Kurt was babbling now. He had everything and it was perfect. Morgan walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Kurt. We are gonna be late at the rate you're going." She tugged him through the door Isabelle was holding open for them. He felt like he was being dragged down with the ship, the walls feeling like a never ending tunnel into the depths of the earth.

The elevator ride was the most torturous two minutes of his life. Finally, the doors dinged open and they stepped into the lobby. Isabelle led them over to a conference room where the other interns were already gathered. Kurt stepped in looking around at the various clothing everyone was wearing. He was impressed by some while rather confused by others. Ms. Vallilera stood at the front of the room staring with intrigue at the young artist's creations. Isabelle squeezed Kurt's shoulder in some form of good luck before hurrying to the front of the room.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to line up for Ms. Vallilera to inspect your designs. Hurry, we don't want to waste time. Good. Ok, Ms. Vallilera?" Isabelle clapped her hands together when everyone was lined up with their outfits on display. She looked over at Vallilera, waiting for the woman to begin her harsh evaluation.

"Hmmm…. No…..Out….. Never….. What were you thinking?...Insulting…," Kurt watched with pure terror as Vallilera neared him. She had just sent half the room to the corner; most crying or looking like lost puppies. His heart was racing, she was only three people away. She stopped in front of Olivia, looking her up and down several times. She made her twirl twice to see the complete ensemble. She pursed her lips but said nothing, moving to the next in line.

"No….Ridiculous….hmmmm interesting..," Kurt's eyes were wide as she scrutinized him with hawk like eyes. He couldn't hardly breathe. Her eyes roamed over his body, hovering in places before moving on. She gestured for him to turn around so she could see every angle. His hands shook, bad as he gingerly rotated on the spot for her. He felt like he was her next meal slowly turned over a hot fire.

"Stop," she said suddenly. With a disinterested look at the remaining two standing just beyond Kurt, her hand shot out like a snake and caught his wrist in a vice grip. She hauled him over a few steps while she gripped Olivia's wrist as well and then dragged the two of them to the front of the room.

"These two," She said simply. Kurt's heart was nearly beating out of his chest and his face felt like it would crack in half due to the enormous grin. Olivia was smirking down her nose while glowering at the other interns as though they were the scum on her shoes from the dirty streets of New York. The room was full of applause for the two contenders. Kurt looked through the crowd and found Morgan, grinning goofily up at him. He grinned back just as goofily. Isabelle walked forward brandishing her hands towards the group to silence them.

"Alright, we have out finalists. Kurt, Olivia, remember you will have one week, starting today to come up with the best clothing line possible and make a presentation for Ms. Vallilera. They both nodded in understanding. "Alright, then every back to work and Kurt, Olivia good luck. May the best designer prevail."

With that said, Vallilera retreated to her car waiting just outside and everyone else mulled around congratulating the two or bashing Vallilera in her harsh rejections, while others headed back up to their offices feeling dejected.

Kurt, who was currently surrounded by several people talking excitedly about how much they supported him and wished him the best, looked over at a smaller group of three girls; Olivia and her two little followers Katie and Jordan. They were all smirking and talking amongst themselves when Olivia looked over at Kurt. She sneered at him before turning on her heel and storming out of the room in true Rachel Berry fashion. The other two hurried behind her, trying to keep up with the queen diva.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest as he watched her leave. Morgan, standing next to him, was watching as well.

"Don't worry , Kurt. You got this in the bag." She said never taking her eyes off the door.

Kurt smirked triumphantly, "Oh, I know I do. She better bring everything she's got because Kurt Hummel is done playing nice."

Ok so kinda long compared to chapter one, but I wanted this all to be one chapter. I'm working on something else right now, so I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please follow and review. Trust me I can't wait to be able to post the ending! :D


End file.
